vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Matryoshka
Matryoshka (マトリョシカ) ist ein Song von Hachi und wird von Hatsune Miku und Megpoid Gumi gesungen. Hintergrund Zu Ehren von Miku's Geburtstag produziert, ist der Song eine eher chaotische Alternative-Rock-Komposition. Er erreichte in einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit mehr als 1 Mio. Klicks- in weniger als 32 Tagen, andere bekannte Songs benötigten Monate oder ein Jahr für diese Anzahl. Matryoshka ist einer der beliebtesten Vocaloid-Songs, die je veröffentlicht wurden. Der größte Teil des Textes ist unsinnig oder albern mit einem Hauch von Schmerz oder Traurigkeit, der dem gesamten Song eine verrückte und psychotische Note verleiht. Deswegen wurde der Text auf verschiedene Arten interpretiert. Hachi's Songs sind dafür bekannt, verwirrend, tiefgründig und offen für Interpretationen zu sein. Matryoshka erzählt darüber, wie Leute versuchen seine Texte zu entziffern. Im Refrain werden die Zahlen 1 und 3 übersprungen, sodass nur 524 übrig bleibt- "kein 13". Die 13 wird im Japanischen als "imi" gelesen, was auf Deutsch "Bedeutung" heißt, also "keine Bedeutung". Eine andere mögliche Deutung ist die Idee von einer Person, die am Rande des Wahnsinns steht. "Matryoshka" (Matryoshka Puppe) beinhaltet sehr viele kleinere Puppen (Schichten), die verwendet werden, um die versteckten Gefühle von Miku und Gumi unter all den Lügen oder Schichten des Bewusstseins darzustellen. Die Matryoshka wird also als eine Metapher für die vielen verschiedenen Stufen des Wahnsinns verwendet, die es schwer machen ein normales Leben zu erhalten. Diese Deutung wird gestärkt durch das Erwähnen von Sigmund Freud, dem Begründer der Tiefenpsychologie, und diverser anderen Textstellen, die auf die Tiefenpsychologie anspielen könnten. Lyrics Japanisch= 考え過ぎのメッセージ 誰に届くかも知らないで きっと私はいつでもそう 継ぎ接ぎ狂ったマトリョシカ 頭痛が歌うパッケージ いつまで経っても針は四時 誰も教えてくれないで 世界は逆さに回り出す ああ、割れそうだ 記憶も全部投げ出して ああ、知りたいな 深くまで あのね、もっといっぱい舞って頂戴 カリンカ？マリンカ？弦を弾いて こんな感情どうしようか？ ちょっと教えてくれないか？ 感度良好　524 フロイト？ケロイド？鍵を叩いて 全部全部笑っちゃおうぜ さっさと踊れよ馬鹿溜まり てんで幼稚な手を叩こう わざと惑った調子でほら きっと私はどうでもいい 世界の温度が溶けていく あなたと私でランデブー？ランデブー？ あらま飛んでったアバンチュール？ 足取り歪んで1,2,1,2 ああ、吐きそうだ 私の全部受け止めて ああ、その両手で 受け止めて あのね、ちょっと聞いてよ大事なこと カリンカ？マリンカ？頬を抓って だってだって我慢できないの もっと素敵な事をしよう？ 痛い痛いなんて泣かないで パレイド？マレイド？もっと叩いて 待ってなんて言って待って待って たった一人になる前に あなたと私でランデブー？ランデブー？ あらま飛んでったアバンチュール？ 足取り歪んで1,2,1,2 酔い潰せ　歌い出せ　今日もほら 継ぎ接ぎ狂ったマトリョシカ あのね、もっと一杯舞って頂戴 カリンカ？マリンカ？弦を弾いて こんな感情どうしようか？ ちょっと教えてくれないか？ 感度良好　524 フロイト？ケロイド？鍵を叩いて 全部全部笑っちゃおうぜ さっさと踊っていなくなれ チュ　チュ |-|Romaji= kangae sugi no messēji dare ni todoku kamo shira nai de kitto watashi wa itsudemo sō tsugi hagi kurutta matoryoshika zutsū ga utau pakkēji itsu made tattemo hari wa yoji daremo oshie te kure nai de sekai wa sakasa ni mawari dasu ah waresō da kioku mo zenbu nage dashi te ah shiri tai na fukaku made ano ne motto ippai matte chōdai karinka? marinka? gen o hajī te kon'na kanjō dō shiyō ka? chotto oshie te kure nai ka? kando ryōkō 524 furoito? keroido? ken o tatai te zenbu zenbu waracchaō ze sassa to odore yo baka damari tende yōchi na te o tatakō waza to madotta chōshi de hora kitto watashi wa dōdemo ī sekai no ondo ga toke te iku anata to watashi de randebū? randebū? ara ma ton detta abanchūru? ashidori yugan de 1,2,1,2 ah hakisō da watashi no zenbu uke tome te ah sono ryōte de uke tome te ano ne chotto kīte yo daiji na koto karinka? marinka? hoho o tsunette datte datte gaman deki nai no motto suteki na koto o shiyō? itai itai nante naka nai de pareido? mareido? motto tatai te matte nante itte matte matte tatta hitori ni naru mae ni anata to watashi de randebū? randebū? ara ma ton detta abanchūru? ashidori yugan de 1,2,1,2 yoi tsubuse utai dase kyō mo hora tsugi hagi kurutta matoryoshika ano ne motto ippai matte chōdai karinka? marinka? gen o hajī te kon'na kanjō dō shiyō ka? chotto oshie te kure nai ka? kando ryōkō 524 furoito? keroido? ken o tatai te zenbu zenbu waracchaō ze sassa to odotte inaku nare chu chu |-|Deutsch= Eins, zwei, drei, vier! Eine Nachricht, über die ich zuviel nachgedacht habe. Vielleicht erreicht sie jemanden, wer weiß das schon? Wahrscheinlich war ich schon immer so, eine zusammen geflickte, wahnsinnige Matroschka. Ein von Kopfschmerzen gesungenes Paket. Die Zeit mag vergehen, doch stehen die Zeiger immer auf vier. Sag es niemandem; die Welt wird stürzen. Ah, ich fühle mich auseinander gebrochen. Wirf auch alle deine Erinnerungen fort. Ah, wie ich es wissen will, bis zum tiefsten Punkt... Nun... Kannst du bitte mehr und mehr tanzen Kalinka? Malinka? Spiel einfach den Akkord. Was soll ich mit solchen Gefühlen machen? Kannst du mir dies nicht verraten? Nur ein bisschen? Laut und klar, 524. Froid? Keloid? Hau einfach in die Tasten. Alles, alles ist da, um darüber zu lachen. Beeil dich, tanz' mit voller Albernheit. Klatsch in deine Hände, nicht völlig kindisch, und sieh diese absichtlich-verrückten Klänge. Wahrscheinlich interessiert es mich eh nicht. Die Wärme der Welt schmilzt dahin. Du und ich, Rendezvous? Rendezvous? Rendezvous? Oh, oder nach draußen auf ein schnelles Abenteuer? Mit einem krummen Gang, eins-zwei, eins-zwei. Ah, ich bin bereit auseinander zu brechen; Fang jeden Teil von mir auf. Ah, mit deinen beiden Händen. Fang mich für mich. Nun... Hör mir kurz zu- es ist wichtig. Kalinka? Malinka? Kneif mich einfach in die Wange. Es ist nur so, dass ich mich selbst nicht kontrollieren kann. Sollen wir mehr fantastische Dinge tun? Leid, Schmerz, aber nicht doch, wein' nicht. Parade? Marade? Klatsch einfach noch ein bisschen mehr. Warte, sagst du, warte, warte. Bevor wir fallen werden... Du und ich, Rendezvous? Rendezvous? Rendezvous? Oh, oder nach draußen auf ein schnelles Abenteuer? Mit einem krummen Gang, eins-zwei, eins-zwei. Am Boden wegen einer Krankheit? Zeig mir dein Lied! Sieh wie heute... Ich bin immer noch eine zusammen geflickte, wahnsinnige Matroschka! Kannst du bitte mehr und mehr tanzen Kalinka? Malinka? Spiel einfach den Akkord. Was soll ich mit solchen Gefühlen machen? Kannst du mir dies nicht verraten? Nur ein bisschen? Laut und klar, 524. Froid? Keloid? Hau einfach in die Tasten. Alles, alles ist da, um darüber zu lachen. Beeil dich und hör auf zu tanzen! Andere Versionen Red.(Pokémon).600.512483.jpg|Pokémoshka|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BuzN7oy1ea0 Team.Stan.600.587721.jpg|South Park Parody|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JOUwPK75NR4 Soraru.240.1086913.jpg|Soraru's & Lon's Band-Arrange Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KF2LXgCzSxU RitsuTetoMatryoshka.jpg|Kasane Teto & Namine Ritsu Ver.|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Zt2fXJVuUU Kategorie:Megpoid Gumi Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Hachi Kategorie:Hall of Legend